


Встречи и разлуки

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис и Том случайно встречаются на вечеринке и решают провести время с пользой.  Крис женат, Том принадлежит Кеннету, но это не повод не увлечься друг другом.<br/>Таймлайн: после "Тора" и до "Мстителей" с флешбэками во время съемок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встречи и разлуки

\- Бу!  
Крис чуть не выронил бокал, а когда обернулся, едва не заехал шутнику по затылку. Довольный Том стоял за ним, покачиваясь на каблуках и задорно улыбаясь.  
\- Здорово, - улыбнулся в ответ Крис, и они чокнулись бокалами, приветствуя друг друга.  
\- Семейный выход? – Том отсалютовал своим бокалом Эльзе, болтавшей о чем-то со знакомой ей, но не известной Крису девушкой. Хэмсворт улыбнулся жене тоже, но подходить не стал – ему было скучно слушать о неудавшихся прослушиваниях и новой диете Кидман. С Томом точно могло быть повеселее.  
\- Я смотрю, у вас тоже, - усмехнулся Крис, кивнув на Кеннета, бурно рассказывавшего о чем-то парням из Парамаунт.  
\- Да, - чуть покривившись, согласился Том. – Дела, дела, дела…   
\- Не говори, что ты недоволен, - усомнился Крис. – Что у тебя сейчас выходит?  
\- До «Мстителей» - ничего, - пожал плечами Хиддлстон. – Я уже все откатал.  
Крис выразительно закатил глаза. Том стал звездой неожиданно быстро и легко, надел эту роль так, словно примерялся к ней с детства. Они пару секунд помолчали, осознавая высказанное, а больше – то непроизнесенное, что оба услышали друг от друга.  
\- Может?.. – предложил Том первым, а Крис спокойно поставил бокал на столик и кивнул.  
После второго раза они понимали друг друга без слов.  
По дороге Крис скорчил милую рожицу, давая жене понять, что ему вот просто нестерпимо хочется отлить, а Том с ним просто за компанию. Хиддлстон посмотрел на увлеченного Кеннета, вздохнул разочарованно и пошел следом за Крисом.  
\- У тебя есть?..  
\- Ага, - неуверенно ответил Том, выудил из кармана пиджака блестящий квадратик, но быстро его спрятал – не дай Бог, кто увидит. Цель у них, конечно, была одна, но сообщать о ней во всеуслышание никто не собирался точно.  
В туалете они быстро, почти на цыпочках пробрались в крайнюю кабинку. Это было хуже, чем в туалете самолета: тесно, узко и очень неудобно. Хорошо, хотя бы раковина не вжималась в зад.  
\- Если будет больно, - начал Том, расстегивая ширинку, - то терпи. Презик со смазкой, но может не хватить.  
\- Выдержу, - нетерпеливо ответил Крис, спуская брюки. – Не в первый раз.  
Вспомнив об этом, оба улыбнулись.  
  
 _На съемках ни для кого не было секретом, кто такой Том и что он делает на площадке. Он актер и играет Локи. Это было первым, что узнавал каждый. И только спустя какое-то время настоящая правда открывалась всем. Ни Кеннет, ни сам Том особо не скрывались, расслабились, видно, в толерантной Британии. Еще когда Крис проходил кастинги, он недоумевал, что этот хиляк делает в шорт-листе, а уже получив роль, понял. Все было просто, как в комиксах Марвел. Том Хиддлстон спал с режиссером и жил, не тужа.  
Крис тоже недолго удивлялся развращенности своих новых коллег. Гораздо больше его волновало, как бы не ударить в грязь лицом перед Хопкинсом и Портман. Боже мой, Портман! Крису казалось, что именно ее он боится и стесняется больше, чем признанного мэтра. Оказалось, боялся он зря. Натали была веселой и вежливой, не такой открытой, как привык Крис, но зато помогала. Даже Хопкинс помогал, а кое-как выползшему из сериалов актеру работа с такой звездой была не просто подарком – вселенской милостью.  
Так что на забавы режиссера и экранного брата Крис перестал обращать внимание очень быстро.  
До тех самых пор, пока именно Хиддлстон не бросил на него свой благосклонный взор._   
  
Том разорвал упаковку и осторожно, стараясь не заляпать новехонький костюм пятнами с пальцев, натянул презерватив.  
\- Повернись, - попросил он, а Крис, все еще стоявший, почему-то, к нему лицом, тут же повернулся спиной. Было очень неудобно, чертовски. В колено сбоку давило сиденье унитаза, и это было даже немного противно. Щека скользила по кафельной стенке, некуда было деть руки и невозможно было шире развести ноги. – Все хорошо.  
Едва слышный шепот Тома немного расслабил, все равно другого выбора у Криса не было – или в тесном туалете, или никак. Он точно выбирал первое. Поэтому чуть обмяк, чувствуя, как Том разводит в стороны его ягодицы и сразу же проводит между ними обтянутым резинкой членом.  
\- И не орать, - предупредил он еще раз и неглубоко толкнулся внутрь.  
Ужасно щипало от растяжения, жгло и терло, но Крис терпел, пока Том полностью не вогнал в него член. После этого стало полегче – то ли смазка на презервативе помогла, то ли задница вспомнила, каково это. Спустя полминуты Крис мотнул головой – уже было можно.  
Том уперся ладонью в стену чуть выше и левее Крисовой головы, правой рукой помогал себе и двигался медленно, как-то монотонно, но от этого было еще кайфовее. Он как будто никуда не торопился, не отвлекался на посторонние звуки за стенами их кабинки, просто трахал Криса и тыкался носом ему то в висок, то в затылок, нюхал, ищейка.  
  
 _То, что Тома заводят запахи, Крис узнал почти сразу. В их первый раз Том просто раздвинул ноги и предложил «Хочешь?», а Хэмсворт захотел. Сначала просто интересно было – почти также, как пробовать дрочку в две руки с соседом по комнате. Только сильнее. А потом, когда распробовал, что такое Том Хиддлстон, просто повело. Стало даже понятно, почему Кеннет не смущался, лапал его при всех. Никто не смог бы устоять, потому что каждый раз, когда Том был рядом, его хотелось трогать: за руки, за шею, гладить по груди или бедру, щипать за задницу и глупо хихикать, когда на щеках Тома появлялся румянец, а в глазах зажигалось «Прекрати, придурок!»._  
И в тот самый первый раз Крис пыхтел и дрожал над ним, трахал неумело и не в такт, а Том почему-то стонал и закатывал глаза, выгибал шею и спину, поддавал бедрами. Как будто ему на самом деле нравилось. Когда Крис, извинившись, как дурак, кончил, Том даже ни слова не сказал, только уткнулся ему в сгиб шеи, вдохнул глубоко и начал дрочить, догоняя Хэмсворта. И нюхал везде – то в подмышку тыкался, то в мокрый висок, то в ключицу. Кончил он даже быстро, ну, по меркам Криса, а потом прилип к нему и лежал так до самого утра. И Крис лежал рядом, не в силах заснуть, смотрел в потолок и не понимал, что происходит.   
  
\- Черт. Так. Скучал, - вдруг раздался над ухом отрывистый шепот. Том не затыкался, хоть и не позволял себе быть громким, как любил. Он вообще странно себя вел. Когда давал – молчал или стонал тихо, словно выл. Когда брал – срывался в почти крик, болтал какие-то пошлости, а Крис спускал от них чуть не в секунды. Вот и сейчас все повторялось. Казалось, задницу жжет, распирает от сухости, а член стоит крепко, уже мокрый, горячий, и яйца поджимаются от Томова шепота.  
\- Я… - Крис хотел предупредить, но Тому было все равно.  
\- Пятно не посади, - посоветовал он и задвигался быстрее, уже не выходил из тесной задницы, двигался в ней мелко и коротко.  
\- Черт, - проныл Крис и кончил, сперма некрасиво плюхалась на кафель, и Хэмсворт, чтобы не испачкаться, сделал шаг назад. Попытался, вернее. А вышло, что снова въехал задницей на член, и тут уже Тому пришлось закусывать губу. Он вжался Крису в спину, дрожал мелко, и бедра еще дергались, вгоняли член глубже. Том кончал бесконечно, будто старался за прошедшие месяцы и за те, что будут впереди.  
Уже без слов Том стянул гондон, завязал узлом и бросил в урну. А вот Крису было даже интересно – неужели Хиддлстон правда скучал? Но спрашивать не хотелось, все равно Том редко отвечал на такие сентиментальности.  
\- Все? – осведомился тот уже ровным голосом, будто и не он трахал Криса минуту назад.  
\- Да, - суховато кивнул тот.  
\- Выходим по одному с высоко поднятыми руками, - Том как будто подавился смехом, щеки на секунду надулись, сделав его лицо по-идиотски смешным. Это Криса и успокоило. Вот он, настоящий Хиддлстон, словно и не пропадал никуда из его жизни.  
Они вышли, не встретив никого по пути. По часам, висевшим над дверью, Крис увидел, что не было их всего минут пятнадцать. Это было нормально, чтоб заволноваться, Эльзе требовалось гораздо больше. Вот с Кеннетом было непонятно, но тот даже во время съемок, зная, что Том сбегает к Крису, молчал и улыбался. Словно ему было все равно.  
Только когда Крис вошел в зал и увидел Брану, то понял, что ни черта это было не так. И злился, и ревновал, и проклинать мог, но – молчал. Хотя Крис мог его в этом понять. Хоть на чуть-чуть, но получить себе Тома – это уже было круто.  
Крису вот было. Поэтому он тоже молчал и улыбался Кеннету, отпуская Тома к нему.  
Эльза продолжала трепаться с подружкой, просто помахала мужу рукой и снова увлеклась разговором. Кеннет оставил парамаунтовских шишек и махнул Тому рукой, зовя за собой.  
\- Я на самом деле скучал, - бросил напоследок тот и пошел за Браной, оставляя Криса наедине с самим собой и этим откровением.  
«Вот сучонок», - восхищенно подумал Крис, смотря ему вслед. Ничего его не берет, засранца.  
К началу новых съемок надо бы что-то придумать, чтоб не делиться им больше. Вот и планы на следующие месяцы определились. Крис взял еще шампанского и сам с собой отметил это 


End file.
